DC vs Marvel: Krathos
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: the universes of DC and Marvel have been merged together by a powerful being known as Krathos. the two universes are pitted against each other in a war they are forced to fight, the losing side will have their universe and everyone in it... destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**DC vs. MARVEL**

**KRATHOS**

A Fan Fiction crossover

By Peter Stein

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Please be aware that I am not fully knowledgeable with each and very character, their backgrounds, enemies and howeworlds/hometowns, so if I do get some things wrong please do not throw a nerd rage and just enjoy this crossover of epic proportions. Thank you

PS. First one to throw a nerd rage will be signed off as the big mouth

**VOLUME 1**

The Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd, was at peace in a quiet place in the universe.

He sat on his board, marveling at the stars, gas clouds and distance planets around him. years ago, before he earned his powers from his former master, the only beauty he knew was his angelic wife, Shalla-Bal and his World of Zenn-La. Though the universe was beautiful, it was nothing compared to Shall-Bal.

Indeed, being able to freely roam the universe was the one thing he didn't regret for being the herald to a planet destroyer. It put his mind at ease.

Something disturbed his meditative thoughts, however.

A sudden disturbance in a distance part of the universe. No, many distance parts of the universe; so far it felt that these sudden disturbances were at the very edge of the universe, if there ever was such a thing.

"What is that?" the Surfer asked, despite no one being around.

He sensed something. Something slowly growing, something catastrophic. He was not fully knowledgeable about the happenings and activities of the universe, someone of an intelligence closer to that was needed to answer his question.

"I must consult my former master" Surfer said, standing up on his board. He suddenly shot off into the stars, seeking answers.

"I must consult Galactus"

#

Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, made random shapes using his power ring.

He was on the Watchtower, the Home Base of the Justice League. The only other Justice League member on the Tower (as far as he knew) was the Red Tornado who was, as usual, scrolling through the computers looking for trouble on Earth, or in some other part of the universe.

"Come on Tornado, give me something to do" Hal said, creating a green rocking chair.

"Bored are you?" Red Tornado asked.

"There's gotta be some supervillains on the prowl for me to beat up"

"Well, maybe not villains but there's a cat that needs saving from a tree in…London. But, the fire brigade is already there"

"Buzz kill"

The computers beeped. The Red Tornado answered it and opened up a screen of text.

"Well, this should kill your buzz kill" he said.

"If it's another kid who needs a lecture on drugs get Superman to do it, I've run out of catchy lines"

"No, it's not…huh" The Tornado focused on the screen, text kept on writing itself. "There's seems to be some suspicious space activity"

"Where? Who?" Hal excitedly asked, dispersing a bundle of green balloons with his emblem on them.

"Where?...it's…everywhere. Who? I don't know" Tornado said. "This activity, it's…unfamiliar…not only is it everywhere, it also seems to be on the very edge of the universe"

"Is that even possible, the edge of the universe?"

"I don't know…but, that's what seems to be happening" there was a pause. "Hal, you should consult the guardians"

"Oh come on, I'm already bored enough, I don't need-"

"There could be bad guys involved"

"I'm out"

And at that, Hal flew up through the tower and out of one of it's many shield doors that the flying, space breathing members of the Justice League used.

Red Tornado watched the bright green trails that Lantern left behind, until it disappeared beyond the stars. He then pressed a button on an intercom.

"Justice League, we may have a problem"

#

The Silver Surfer arrived at the great, spherical space craft that belonged to Galactus; the TAA. He left his board at the "dock" and proceeded inside.

There, sitting on his throne, was the giant Eater of Worlds Galactus.

"Former master, it is…good to see you again" The Surfer greeted, kneeling before Galactus.

"It has been to long, former herald" Galactus greeted back. "Why do you seek Galactus?"

The Surfer stood. "I have been sensing a disturbance, ever growing, in the universe. I do not know what it is and it worries me. I was hoping that you knew"

The Galactus titled his head to better face the Surfer. "I have been sensing these disturbances as well, Surfer. Alas, I do not know what they are either"

Surfer grunted.

"Perhaps you should consult your Earthly allies" Galactus suggested. "their minds put together have more knowledge than even I on the happenings of the universe, there is more chance of them knowing than me.

Now leave me, I know you do not like my destruction of worlds, and I hunger"

Surfer nodded. "Thank you Galactus" he thanked, and left.

Galactus watched as his former herald left his ship, and sat in thought.

What _is _happening, he wondered. I hate to admit, but it worries me also

#

Batman dragged a bleeding, certain clown from the batmobile to the front doors of Arkham Asylum.

"Hey, one of my shoes fell off" The Joker said. "Bat's, that shoe has a knife with your blood on it. I want to keep it as a piece of memorabilia. Hey bats, hey, hey!"

Batman didn't answer, and just continued dragging the Joker towards the waiting Arkham Personnel.

"What he do this time?" they asked as they grabbed him and cuffed him.

"Don't you watch the news these days?" Joker said as his hands were cuffed.

"Used a school bus and an army of midgets to try and rob a museum" Batman answered.

"It was a good field trip. Who ever thought the kids would be so lucky to see the great Caped Crusader on some boring Museum visit. Best exhibition, if you ask me" The Joker laughed as he was taken away into the hell house.

Batman walked back to the Batmobile, picking up the shoe on the way. Thank God he managed to get it off the Joker, some of the Arkham doctors were thirsty to find out who he is and a small blood sample was all they needed.

As Batman entered the Bat mobile, he was greeted by Alfred's voice on the intercom.

"You have three missed calls from Red Tornado sir" he said.

"On screen" Batman said.

The Red Tornado appeared on screen. The screen was split into four, Red Tornado, Superman and Aquaman. The fourth screen was blank, waiting for a fourth member to join.

"What's the trouble?" Batman asked.

"That's the thing Bruce, we don't know" Tornado answered.

"Tornado has been detecting suspicious space activity all throughout the universe" Superman said.

"Is this really my field?" Batman asked.

"It may be" Aquaman answered. "Nothing has happened in the oceans, but I fear that something will. I mean to say, Earth and every other planet may be dragged into something, and that means all of us will be as well"

"Who is behind it?" Batman asked, revving up the Batmobile and speeding off towards Gotham.

"We don't know?" Tornado answered. "In fact, I'm beginning to think that none of our enemies are behind it. These activities show no connections to any of their powers or technologies. I've sent Hal to consult the Guardians, but I do not know if they know what is going on"

"I have a suggestion" Aquaman said. "We should see our enemies on what they make of it"

There was silence. Batman was the first to nod. "Have fun with your multi world enemies, I'm going home"

"Lazy" Superman chuckled.

"No, just limited"

Meanwhile, at the Fortress of solitude.

Superman chuckled at Batman's remarks. "Just have Robin and Nightwing, and some of the more co operable villains if possible, ready for anything. I fear we might be heading for something catastrophic"

Batman nodded on the screen, and it went blank. Tornado and Aquaman were left.

"Tornado, keep us updated. Aquaman?"

"I'll see Black Manta if it helps" came the reply.

"Very well"

The screens went blank.

"As for me" he said to himself as he flew out of the fortress. "I'll see Lex Luthor".

#

At Stark Tower, members of the Avengers, X-Men and other hero's were gathered in front of a screen that Tony "Iron Man" Stark stood beside, out of his suit. Most of the other hero's were in costume, some weren't. Reed Richard of the Fantastic Four also stood beside the screen.

On the Screen was the face of Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thank you for gathering here" Stark called out. "Nicky, if you please"

"Don't call me that" Fury grunted.

"Sorry Nicky"

Fury groaned annoyingly. "We are gathered due to Reed Richard and Tony smart mouth here detecting suspicious space activity through their computer systems. We at the Helicarrier have also detected these activities, and fear that something Earth threatening is coming"

"Not only Earth threatening, but universally threatening as well" Reed added, knowing Fury would not have much care. "Our universal allies have been reporting these activities as well, but none of them know much more about it than we do"

"Any idea who's behind it?" someone called out, Tony recognized the voice of Spiderman, who was hanging from the ceiling.

"Um…we don't actually" Tony answered. "In fact we believe-"

Tony was cut short when the Silver Surfer suddenly entered the room, gliding his surf board in through the balcony

"Reed, i-"

The Surfer then noticed the room full of familiar faces and masks as he hovered on his board beside Ms. Marvel and Spiderman.

"sup, Silver stuff?" Spiderman greeted.

"I see you already know" Surfer assumed.

"You've been sensing these disturbances?" Fury asked the Surfer directly.

"Yes. I was hoping my friend Reed knew what it is"

"Sorry Norrin Radd, I do not" Reed answered sadly. "None of us do"

There was soft chatter among the hero's, the situation was worrying.

the lights suddenly dimmed.

There was a glow in the middle of the room, and the familiar, towering figure of The Watcher appeared.

They all mouthed his name, and looked up into his blank eyes.

"Greetings Earthlings" he greeted, and arm folded in his cloth. "I have come to confirm your suspicions of these space disturbances, and to warn you"

"Hey, a ghost. Cool" Spiderman said, putting his arm in and out of the Watcher's transparent head

"Idiot" someone muttered, Wolverine probably with that unmistakable grunt.

"Warn us of what?" Captain America asked.

"The walls between universes are breaking" The Wathcer explained. "There is another universe, much like this one, with it's own hero's and villains, and the wall keeping your universes apart is breaking. A war is coming, one like we've never seen"

"We? Aren't you just supposed to Watch?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"indeed. However, our own kind are threatened by this and we have agreed to dispel of our vows…for now"

More chatter, a bit more worrying now.

There was a sudden beeping noise. Stark answered it, coming from his computer, and began to sweat.

"Um, Reed. There are a number of…explosions, Happening throughout the universe" he said.

"Let me see" Reed demanded, Stark moved aside for him. "This is not good…I don't…"

The tower suddenly shook. Stark's computer went down and there was concerned, raised chatter amongst the hero's. something exploded and everyone was blinded by bright light

In Latveria…

Dr. Doom had been hosting a "get together" with fellow villains. They had been planning against the hero's, when explosions outside caught their attention. Now they stood outside, looking up into the sky. Great flashes and distant explosions were seen and heard.

Doom knew they were from across the universe, and Doom knew that this was not good for his plans of universal domination.

Unless, he could obtain whatever this power was.

#

The Green Lantern landed in the middle of the place where the Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps meet. He looked up to them on their high seats, thy looked concerned.

"Guardians" he asked, breaking the silence. "What is happening? We have detected strange space activity back at the Watchtower"

The Guardians looked at each other, then looked at Hal; speaking to him.

"A war is coming" he said. "One that may very well decide the fate of both universes"

"Both universes?"

"There is a wall" another said. "One that separates this universe from another, and that wall is being broken. We know it has worried you and your allies the Justice League, Hal Jordan, and it has also worried your enemies?"

"Our enemies?"

"Hello human"

Hal turned, and almost gasped when he saw the yellow clad, red skinned Sinestro. He began to create a weapon from his ring, but Sinestro raised a harmless hand to stop him.

"Do not fight, but listen" Sinestro said. "I come on behalf of other villains who are concerned for our universe. I come to ask that you can accept an alliance between us to counter this coming threat"

"An alliance? Between us and you destroyers?" Jordan scoffed.

"It was Darkseid's idea"

Jordan was quiet. He knew Darkseid, he knew he was serious when it came to things such as war. He wondered whether this was a trick, or the truth.

"Then consider it" Sinestro said, taking flight. "Just remember we are together in this coming war" he said, and flew off into space.

Jordan bit his lip, and looked up to the Guardians again. "What do you think?"

"We have already discussed it with the traitor, we think you should accept it" one of them said. "Enemies or not, this war will eventually have you fighting a common enemy"

Jordan tilted his head, deep in thought as he slowly rose from the ground. "Then I'll, head back. But what of the corps"

"They are prepared to fight to the last Lantern"

Jordan nodded, and then left the planet Oa.

Meanwhile, on Earth.

Lex Luthor observed from his window at Lex Corps, over the city of Metropolis, and up at the sky above it.

he waited

As predicted, a familiar sound of 'whoosh' echoed in the large office behind him.

"You took your time" Luthor said, turning to face his guest.

"I was wondering whether I could trust you" Superman said, walking from the balcony into the office. "But, you have some sense of safety for our universe, so I should"

"Some sense" Luthor repeated, walking in to meet the Man of Steel. "You come to ask about this suspicious activity around our universe, I'm afraid I don't know"

Superman grunted. "No one does. I recently contacted other League members. Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Manhunter. None of them have a clue but show great concern"

" I have also contacted my…allies, and we show great concern as well" Luthor said. "What are we to do, Jor El?" Luthor asked. "Put our differences aside and-"

There was a sudden, deafening sound. An explosion, several of them far off.

Luthor and Superman both headed out to the Balcony, and watched as the skies lit up with distant flashes, all the way across space they both assumed.

"You were saying?" Superman asked.

"Put our differences aside and…fight together" Luthor finished, just as they were blinded

In space, the Green Lantern watched as the very fabric of the universe exploded. The flashes were of such a bright light he couldn't make out their color as they blinded him, and he was suddenly blown away as they exploded upon him.

His vision was blurred

When his vision cleared, he was speechless at what he saw.

He was still in space. But it was not his universe.

There was a ring of planets. Some of them he knew, others were unfamiliar to him. this ring surrounded a great gas cloud, larger than the sun. It was purple (violet, maybe), with hints of red and even black. He could make out the black clouds from the blackness of space

And throughout both universes, among the hero's and villains and even the civilians, a voice was heard.

The Stark Tower, still filled with the Avengers and X-Men.

The Watchtower, members of the Justice League called to it by Red Tornado.

every planet and moon, a deep, unknown and distant voice was heard.

"Hero's and villains of the universes. Your universes have been brought together to compete for survival, a war for the very existence of your own universe and evertyhing and everyone in it. nothing and no one can escape this war, you must fight it or cease to exist. Destroy the other universe or you yourselves…will be destroyed"

Green Lantern stared unknowingly at the ring of planets.

That voice, 'it's' words sent chills down his spines. There really was a war about to the start, but not one that either universe was going to start, one they were going to be forced into.

"This is not good" he said to himself, and was about to fly off towards Earth (hiw own Earth hopefully, there were _two_) when he was 'swatted' away.

Lantern spun over and over until he steadied himself. He clenched his fist's as he found his attacker, a great giant standing on the deck of what might have been his ship, which was giant sphere.

"No, it is not good" the giant said. "You will die by the hands of the Eater of Worlds, Galactus"

"A world eater huh?" Lantern chuckled, and spat blood that drifted beside him. "Alright, I've beaten a world eater before. This should be just like old times"

At Lex Corps, Superman looked at the skies. Planets could be seen, far away from Earth but close enough to be faintly seen. it was day time, but the stars and gas clouds of space could be seen.

He looked back to see Lex Luthor, suited up in his battle armor, walk out to join him on the balcony.

"I never thought this day would come" he said.

"What, when you kill me?" Superman chuckled.

"No, that day is still coming. But this day, fighting together"

"Don't get used to it" Superman said, and flew off. The booster's on Luthor's armor activiated, and he quickly followed his enemy-turned-ally.

On the Planet Apokolips, Darkseid watched as great ships invaded his planet. They were from the other universe, the alien army pouring from them called themselves the Skrulls. His people fought against them, they were almost equal.

"Bow before Thanos"

Darkseid turned, and faced another alien being that, somehow, mirrored him.

"You dare invade my planet?" Darkseid growled.

"don't mind the invasion, worry about the destruction" the alien known as Thanos said, and the two ran at each other, engaging in battle.

In Egypt, the 'mutant' Apocalypse stood on top of one of the great pyramids. He observed the sky, the great purple gas cloud and the planets that were alarmingly close to Earth. Something shot down from the sky and crashed into the sands of the desert. Apocalypse turned his observation, and watched as a grey giant stood from where it crashed.

"Doomsday" it growled, speaking it's name. it looked up at Apocalypse, who still stood on top of the pyramid.

Apocalypse stared at the creature Doomsday. "Come" he simply grunted, and walked down the pyramid as Doomsday leaped through the air towards him.

Everywhere.

Across the planets, across the universe, battles broke out…

…And in the middle of it all, a being not belonging to either universe, simply smiled as his war began to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

VOLUME 2

Stark Tower.

The hero's stirred as their vision returned to them; blinded earlier by great flashes of light.

When it returned, something was wrong.

"Okay, who played hide and seek?" Spiderman asked, lying on the floor after falling from the ceiling, he was helped up by Daredevil

Half of the heroes were gone. There wasn't any sign of them leaving, but they were gone.

"Did those flashes, or explosion, kill them?" Tony asked among them.

"No" The watcher, still present answered. "They were simply transported"

"Transported?"

"To the other worlds"

Stark turned to his computer, and saw an image of a ring of planets surrounding a great, violet gas cloud. Ten planets, five from each universe.

"Well…that's interesting" he remarked. "What do we do now cap…Cap?"

Tony looked back, Captain America was among the missing.

"Well, that's no good" he said.

"C'mon, we can go ahead and…do whatever we have to do without him" Spiderman said. "um, what do we have to do?"

As if to answer his questions, more explosions, more natural sounding now, were heard outside. Everyone was immediately at the windows, and watched as the city was attacked by what may have been hero's from the other universe.

"Fight back" Reed said. "It's all we can do"

The Watchtower.

The Justice League looked around as many of them were missing, gone without a trace.

"What happened?" Flash asked. "Last thing I know we were all gathered to talk about space parties that we weren't invited to, then the party comes to us in a big…um…flash"

Red Tornado shook his head, as well as many others. "This is not good" he said, looking out from the observation deck. "Look"

They turned their attention to the deck windows, and saw the violet gas cloud surrounded by a ring of planets, familiar and unfamiliar.

The planet Apokolips was in sight, being attacked by an unknown force.

"Looks like we're at war" Hawkman said, gripping his mace.

"That we are"

Everyone turned to see Superman arrive. "Our first course of action is to defend our planets, whether they are heros or not" he said.

"We're helping villains?" Flash asked.

"We have no option" Superman said blankly. "It's their universe as well, and Luthor has agreed to fight alongside us and is leading whatever villains are on Earth"

There was silence in the Watchtower, no one seemed too happy about it.

"I'm sorry"

"I understand" Wonderwoman said, putting a hand on Superman. "We all do, even if we don't like it"

Superman nodded.

"I'm heading out to the other Earth, their Earth" Superman explained. "To see if we can stop this before it even starts"

"I'll go with you" Wonderwoman said.

Green Lantern flew at the giant called Galactus.

His ring formed a large fist, pulled behind him as he zoomed towards the world eater.

He neared, 'punched', and the giant simpply raised a hand to stop him; Lantern's green fist puched the palm of Galactus and did not make a single scratch.

"What?" he grunted.

A sphere of energy began to grow from Galactus' palm. It exploded, and Lantern was blown back.

"Foolish green man" Galactus sneered as the Green Lantern balanced himself. "You cannot defeat Galactus"

Green Lantern gritted his teeth and flew at Galactus again. This time, he went for the head. He created a giant hammer out of green energy, and swung it at the giants head. Galactus grabbed the hammer, and raised his free hand towards Green Lantern, another sphere of energy grew from his palm.

Lantern gasped, and flew up above Galactus' head as a beam of crimson energy shot from the palm of Galactus; he still had the hammer portuding from his ring.

"Try this then" Lantern grunted, and swung the hammer downwards.

It got Galactus square in the face, knocking the giant back into what must have been his throne inside his spherical ship. Green Lantern chased, now changing the hammer into a giant blade, hoping to impale Galactus.

Galactus' eyes glowed, and two beams of crimson energy shot from them. They blasted Green Lantern, sending him slamming into the walls of the ship.

Galactus' eyes glowed again, and Green Lantern created a large shield to block the crimson beams.

He began to sweat under the pressure of the beams trying to break through his shield; he couldn't hold it.

Damn it, he thought.

Galactus stood, focusing more strength into the beams of energy. Lantern's shield was failing.

Suddenly, a yellow being invaded the ship. it spun around Galactus, turning his attention away from Green Lantern.

Lantern seized the opportunity to drop down to the deck Galactus had used to stand on, recovering his strength.

"Parallax" he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

the yellow being Parallax glided down to meet him, taking on the form that looked human enough for Lantern to speak to.

"I have come to help" it rasped.

Doomsday leaped from the sand towards the villain Apocalypse, who stood on top of the Great Pyramid. Apocalypse raised a hand and a great beam of purple energy shot at Doomsday.

Apocalypse smiled and lowered his hand. His smile dropped, and turned to surprise as the creature Doomsday still came towards, unscarred and unharmed.

Doomsday tackled Apocalypse, and the two flew down from the pyramid.

They crashed and rolled across the sands behind the pyramid. Apocalypse stood and faced the creature, which slowly walked towards him.

A stone pillar lay beside him. He splayed his hand and the pillar rose from the sand, spinning slowly. Using his telepathic power, Apocalypse threw the pillar at Doomsday like a javelin. It smashed into the monster's chest, breaking into rubble.

But it only moved him back a useless meter.

'What strength is this?" Apocalypse grunted. Doomsday just walked forward.

"SPEAK, MONSTER!"

No answer. It was clear Doomsday could not speak.

Angered, Apocalypse ran at Doomsday. Doomsday ran at him, and the two sent a fist at their opponent.

The fists met with each other, the power of it shook the very sand covered ruins.

Thanos caught Darkseid's punch, and Darkseid caught his.

The two struggled to throw the other aside while the Skrulls laid waste to the Planet Apokolips.

"You show great strength" Darkseid remarked

"As do you" Thanos returned. "But it is not enough to beat me"

Thanos kneed Darkseid in the stomach, and he stumbled back. He took the chance to swing an upper cut, but was kicked in the gut himself and was sent rolling back. Thanos quickly stood up, and took a few steps back as Skrulls arrived to attack Darkseid.

"Coward" Darkseid exclaimed.

Darkseid punched down one Skrull. He caught the incoming spear of another and shook the owner off it, then used the spear to impale another green alien.

Despite his ability to maw them down, they began to overwhelm him.

Thanos smiled, there was no need to use his strength. That was to be saved for foes stronger than this pathetic weakling.

Darkseid roared, and the Skrulls were suddenly taken down by a volley of yellow javelins.

They lay there, impaled. The javelins sticking through them soon dispersed, and the yellow clad Sinestro revealed himself.

"You will not destroy our universe" he said to Thanos.

"Leave him Sinestro, he is mine" Darkseid said regaining his strength.

Sinestro nodded, and flew off into battle with the Skrulls

Darkseid charged at Thanos. Thanos threw apunch, which Darkseid ducked under, who in turn threw one punch after another into Thanos' torso.

Thanos grunted with each punch deal to him, until he finally brought himself to bring two elbows down into Darkseid.

Darkseid collapsed, and Thanos kicked him back across the blackened ground.

Thanos spat blood, and wiped it from his mouth. He watched as Darkseid stood back up, then fell back to one knee. He simply smiled.

"Weak, did you call me?" he mocked.

#

Batman walked down the halls of Arkham; a confused Commisioner Gordon walked beside him.

"Let me get this right" Gordon said. "You want to release the maniacs in this place to help fight off invaders from another universe?"

"As crazy as it sounds, yes" Batman answered.

"God, I may as well believe it. hero's and villains disappeared from all over the world, other cities are being attacked by Hero's from that other universe. By the way, Joker's among the missing"

"That's no surprise"

"Not as an escape"

Batman stopped, and looked at Gordon. "Well, at least we won't have to deal with him through all this. That's the last thing we need"

They continued. "Anyone else gone?" Batman asked.

"Nygma and Freeze, last time I checked" Gordon answered.

Gordon's intercom buzzed static.

"Deathstroke is in the city. I repeat Slade, no two…two Deathstroke are in the city. And a man with a skull on his chest" said the officer on the other end.

"Two Slades?" Gordon exclaimed.

Batman stopped again, and gritted.

"Dammit" he grunted. "Forget about the inmates for now"

#

Deadpool wandered about the streets.

The city was in disarray. He didn't know what city it was, but the people called it "Coffin" he thinks. Makes sense, the place looked like it was made on top of a graveyard.

"Ah, Deathstroke"

Deadpool turned, and faced a deranged looking man with tally marks cut into him.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you, but now I'll have the pleasure of killing you" the man said, waving a knife.

"Deathstroke?" Deadpool said, confused. "Uh…

The man lunged, but was shot down by a familiar figure.

The deranged, tally mark man lay on the ground with a bleeding bullet hole through his head, Deadpool simply stared.

"Oh, hey Castle" Deadpool greeted.

Frank Castle, the Punisher, walked out onto the street reloading a revolver.

"Sup Wilson" he greeted (or grunted) "Hell you doin here?"

"Um, figuring out why I'm in the wrong publication" Deadpool said, looking around.

"Publication?"

"Never mind. Uh, have you seen the Cap around? I saw him earlier and now I'm trying to find him"

"Sorry, can't help you" Punisher said, and walked off into an alley.

"Well, that was awkward"

"Deathstroke!"

Deadpool looked up, and saw an unfamiliar figure. a black figure, that reminded him of a bat, standing on the edge of a building

"Why is everyone calling me Deathstroke? I've been around since 91, doesn't anyone know me yet?"

"Shut up" the bat said. "Either you're here to help or here for me"

"Actually, I'm the one who needs the help. Where am i?" Deadpool asked calmly.

There was silence.

"So, your from the other universe?" the bat asked.

"Um, the Marvel universe, if that's what you mean?"

The bat didn't respond, and just simply dived down at him. The 'cape' he wore spread out into bat wings and he zoomed towards Deadpool.

"Oh, here we go" Deadpool chuckled, drawing his swords.

The bat neared.

Deadpool raised his swords in defense, but no impact was made.

He looked up, and watched as the bat was sent flying back. The bat's attacker was none other than Captain America, who put his shield back over his arm.

The bat skidded across the ground, rolled and stood back up.

"This one is mine Wilson, just get out of here" the Captain ordered.

Deadpool looked on, and turned to leave, not sheathing his swords.

"Whatever cap" He said. "Who the hell is Deathstroke anyway?"

He held his swords up again as another sword came down upon them.

"That would be me" the attacker said, a man in black and orange armor.

Something about him seemed to mirror Deadpool, and now he knew why he was being mistaken for Deahtstroke.

Deadpool pushed the attacker away, and stood back to back with Captain America.

"Don't worry, I'm staying" he said.

The street was empty save for these two and a good thing too.

A bloodshed was on its way

#

Superman flew alongside Wonder Woman's invisible plane, which she had upgraded to be able to fly through space.

They arrived at the 'other' Earth, at it's New York.

It was almost identical to their own, save for a few different buildings. Superman could make out a building with STARK on it, and could also see, to his horror; the battles have already started here.

Smoke rose from fires, and explosions could be seen and heard. Hero's and villain's from their universe had already arrived here.

"We're too late" Superman said.

He dove towards the surface to see how bad the damage was

Wonder Woman started to follow him, but her plane was torn apart by a lightning strike.

She cried as she flew out from the explosion, and fell towards the burning city.

Superman looked up, and flew back up to catch her but was stopped by another lightning strike. He spun, balanced himself and watched as the lightning bolt that struck him turned around, coming towards him. Superman was too slow to counter it, and he was _grabbed _by it.

Lightning strike changed into a man. He sported long, blonde hair and a beard, and wielded a hammer and sported a red cape.

"You dare destroy this world!" the man growled, and struck Superman with his hammer, sending him flying back.

Superman regained his balance again, and faced his foe.

"You will be punished by the son of Odin!"

Still falling, Wonder Woman looked around for anything to help her.

All there was the falling, burning debris of her wrecked plane; and something else flying.

A woman with white hair.

She flew at Wonder Woman and put a hand around her throat, her eyes were as white as her hair.

The woman tightened her grip and pushed Wonder Woman faster towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

As they neared, Wonder Woman swung a kick into her attacker's side. She grunted and lost her grip, Wonder Woman fell into a car, smashing it.

Her attacker, the X-Men member Storm, skidded across the gravel of the bridge.

Wonder Woman climbed out from the what was left of the car.

Storm stood back up, and faced her foe.

The bridge was packed with cars, and many civilians. As they saw the coming battle, they ran even faster away from it, even back towards the burning city.

Wonde Woman brandished her whip, and Storm rose up as dark clouds covered the skies.

In the skies, Superman and Thor stared at each other as the storm clouds formed over them.

Superman clenched his fists, and Thor gripped his hammer.

As the war unfolded, the being responsible for it all still smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

VOLUME 3

Xavier woke

His vision was blurred, but when it cleared, he still did not know where he was.

He was on some floating piece of rock, in the middle of space, inside a gas cloud. The gas was purple, and non toxic.

Come to think of it, how could he breathe?

He looked around; there were other 'islands' of flat rock, suspended in space. Then he saw a black spot in the distance. He couldn't make out what it was, it was too far off.

"Where are we?"

Xavier turned his wheelchair, and faced a bald man with a black beard. He wore round glasses that made him look souless, and a lab coat; he seemed quite muscular.

"I do not know" Xavier said. "Friend?"

"Hardly, I do not make many friends"

"Then, what can I call you"

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Professor Hugo Strange"

"Proffesor? That makes two of us" Xavier said, offering a welcome hand.

Strange simply 'hmphed' and walked forward to the edge of the rock island.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I do not know, I can only guess" Xavier answered, moving his chair beside Strange. "We are in a gas cloud, able to breathe somehow. What universe this is, I do not know"

"Universe?"

"You did not hear the voice? We may have been unconscious, but that voice spoke of 'two' universes. Possibly mine and yours if we are not from the same"

"We will test" Strange suggested. "Do you know of Batman?"

"No, I do not"

"Then we are not from the same universe. Everyone in mine has heard of him, anyone who hasn't-"

They were startled by a stir. Two more individuals, one Xavier knew as S.H.E.I.L.D Director Nick Fury, another man he did not know and was perhaps from Strange's home universe; he was badly misshapen.

They both stood.

"Dr. Sivanna" Hugo 'greeted' to the other bald man. "You have been sent here too?"

"Hugo Strange?" Sivanna groaned, standing up and dusting himself off. He was somewhat short.

"Xavier, what the hell is this?" Fury asked tensely. No surprises.

"I don't know" Xavier said again. "For some reason, us four have been sent to this place"

"You don't know the reason?" Fury asked.

"No" Xavier tilted his head. He closed his eyes, and put a hand to his forehead. "Give me a moment, I'm going to find out why we are here"

"How so?" Sivanna asked.

There was a silence, save for Fury grumbling as he looked around at the purple around him.

"He's a telepathic" Strange then said. "Interesting"

Xavier went into deep thought, then saw into their minds, and the minds of everyone in the universe they were in.

#

Batman threw a flurry of batarangs at Captain America.

The Captain held his shield up, and the batarangs pinged off of it, not making a single scratch.

Behind the Captain, Deadpool lunged with both his swords at Deathstroke, swiping them at his foe.

Deahtstroke leaped, back flipped, and brought a foot down on top of Deadpool. Deadpool held both of his swords up, stopping and balancing Deathstroke on them and then pushed him off. Deathstroke flew back, and landed on his feet some meters away, skidding to a halt.

Batman and Captain America charged at each other.

Captain America threw his shield towards the side of the street. It pinged off a lamppost then headed for Batman, it slammed into Batman's stomach and sent him flying back.

The shield pinged off another lamp pos, which Batman then slammed into, and flew back to Captain America who caught it; sliding it back onto his arm. The captain took the opportunity and ran at Batman.

He leaped, bringing the shield down, but Batman sent a kick into Captain America's guts and sent him to the ground.

Batman leaped back up, and the Captain rolled backwards as he neared the ground, shooting back up to meet his foe.

Deadpool ran at Deathstroke.

He swung one sword, and Deathstroke leaped from harm again. But while he was in the air, Deadpool lunged the other sword at him, and Deathstroke was taken by surprise. The sword barely missed his leg, cutting a long gash into it.

Deathstroke grunted softly, and swung a kick into Deadpool's head. Deadpool was sent flying to the side, toppling into a car. He pushed off it, ready for the next attack. Deathstroke had landed on his feet and immediately came at Deadpool.

He lunged his sword now, Deadpool wasn't ready for this attack. He sidestepped, and watched as the sword scraped through the metal of the car. He looked back, and Deathstroke plunged a blunt weapon, a metal baton of somewhat, into his rib cage.

Deadpool felt his bones crack under the strength Deathstroke put into that attack. He spat blood, which soaked in his mask. The baton then made a whirring sound, and Deadpool was then electrocuted. He yelled, the shock running through his body, he felt in his hands and lost his swords

Quickly thinking, he grabbed his swords before they fell by the blades. Electricity crackled through both of them, and he sent both into Deathstroke's chest.

Deathstroke yelled in pain, stumbling back; the swords were still stuck in his chest.

Deadpool leaped at Deathstroke, ignoring the crack of his ribs. Deathstroke spun back, and sent his sword into Deadpool's chest, impaling where the heart should be; Deadpool was silent, only letting out a soft gasp.

Deathstroke smiled under his mask, he got his target.

Deadpool gritted his teeth under his mask and summoned up the last of his strength. He grabbed his swords, still impaled in Deathstroke's chest, and pulled them upwards.

Deathstroke grunted loudly at the pain. And then...

Deadpool pulled the swords up through Deathstroke's chest in diagonal moves and they came out of the shoulder's, cutting Deathstroke's head, neck and upper torso off.

Blood splattered the ground, followed by Deathstroke's dismembered body.

Deadpool fell back to the car, sliding down in until he was sitting.

"Argh, really?" he groaned, pulling the sword out from his chest, having dropped his own. He threw it away. "That was it? c'mon, you coulda done better than that. And you know who I'm talking to"

He looked to the side, watched as Batman and Captain America fought on; neither of the two were getting the upper hand.

"That one better be better" he breathed, eyes closing under the mask. "Heh, you know…it's kinda different….without…those…sppech bubbles"

And then his head rested on his chest.

Batman and Captain America took no notice; they were too busy with themselves.

#

Superman flew at Thor, and Thor at Superman.

Superman threw a mighty punch, as parried with his hammer. Superman's fist met the hammer, and the very air around them rippled, the rain that had started pouring down shot outwards.

The two were stuck there, in a deadlock.

Both gritted their teeth as they looked into their foes eyes, nothing more was done. Then, Superman's eyes glowed, and Thor shot upwards. Superman's eyes shot red beams, burning through a flap of Thor's cape.

He looked up, eye's back to normal, and held his arm's up to block the hammer that came down upon him. He was sent down a few meter's, feeling the strength in Thor's hammer. He raised his arm's up again and was sent down further. The third time, Superman went to grab the hilt

He tried to pull the hammer away from Thor, but found that it was no use. Thor didn't grip it with all his strength either, it just wouldn't move; at all.

"Fool" Thor said. "Only the son of Odin can wield Mjolnir"

Thor then sent the Hammer smashing into Superman's face, and the caped hero was sent down further than the previous two times. He stopped his fall, balancing himself in the air.

The rain came down even harder.

On the bridge, Storm flew around and away from Wonder Woman's attacks. She leaped, sending punches and kicks at Storm, only to miss every time. She used the vehicles to gain a better height, but she still missed.

The rain didn't make things any easier, the roofs of cars were slippery and Wonder Woman constantly lost her balance.

She climbed on top of another car, a lot closer to Storm now.

Then the car exploded, struck by lightning. Wonder Woman cried as she was sent flying, slamming into the side of a truck. She dropped to the ground, and shook as she stood back up; wiping blood from her forehead.

She looked at Storm, eyes full of anger.

She grabbed her whip, and lassoed it at Storm. The whips caught around Storm's ankle, who was taken by surprise. Wonder Woman gave a mighty pull, bringing Storm shooting down into a kick she sent into her chest.

Storm was sent flying back, but Wonder Woman pulled again and Storm came back. This time, Wonder Woman leaped to the side and Storm was thrown into the truck, smashing through it.

Back in the sky, Superman looked up at Thor, and his eyes glowed again.

The red beams fired, and Thor blocked it with his hammer. The beams shot 'reflected' off the hammer, shooting out in all directions, 'mixing' with the lightning to create red lightning.

Thor held against the red beams, he was not pushed back but felt the strength and intensity of them.

And then he saw Superman fly up at him, eyes still shooting. Thor was too slow to stop him, and Superman sent a flurry of punches into Thor's torso.

Thor gasped with each punch, Superman grunted.

Thor raised his hammer, which was red hot from the beams. It crackled, and lightning struck the two of the two of them. Superman was sent flying back, electricity crackled through his body. Thor was unharmed from it, but was harmed from the flurry of punches Superman had dealt him.

He looked at Superman, who recovered from the lightning attack.

He grunted, and threw his hammer at the Man of Steel.

The hammer flew with great speed towards Superman. He was too slow to dodge or block it, and the hammer caught him in the jaw and he spun around. It flew on past him, then flew back and hit him in the stomach.

The Hammer pushed into his stomach, pushed him back towards Thor as it returned to its master.

Thor then dealt a powerful punch into Superman's lower back, polar opposite to the hammer in the stomach.

Superman's mouth fell open and blood flew out from it. He felt the strength of the Hammer and Thor; he was lucky they didn't burst through his body to meet each other.

Thor drew his fist back, and his hammer returned to him.

Superman floated there, hands over his stomach. The pain was intense, so intense. He turned his head to Thor, the God that seemed to be more powerful than him.

#

In space, Galactus struggled.

Green Lantern watched, nervously, as Parallax wrapped itself around the world eater.

Galactus' armor began to turn yellow, to turn into fear. Lantern could see the fear in the giant's eyes, and watched them glow from red to yellow as Parallax him over.

Galactus breathed his last words. "Silver Surfer…aid me"

And somewhere else in the universe, the Silver Surfer heard and zoomed towards the cry of help.

#

Inside the gas cloud, Xavier's eyes opened back up.

"Well?" Sivanna asked.

"We are not in either of our universes" Xavier said. "We are in one made especially for both of them, a handful of worlds have brought here"

They looked at him in confusion.

"There are ten planets" he continued. "Five from each universe. They have formed a ring around this gas cloud, and I can sense a powerful source of energy emitting from it. On those planets, battles are breaking out. Hero's and villains are fighting each other, fighting to the death…one of those battles has already ended"

"Who?" Fury asked. "Who won?"

"It was a draw" Xavier said, tilting his head. "Deadpool, and an assassin called Deathstroke are both dead"

Strange coughed. "Slade Wilson is dead? Amazing, he is one of the few to deal the Batman an utter defeat"

"And Deadpool" Fury said, showing little remorse. "He was a cocky prick, but he got the jobs done"

"So, they are all fighting out there" Sivanna joined in. "Why are we in here?"

There was quiet.

"You know, don't you?" Strange asked

Xavier lifted his head.

"I do" he said.

The being spoke to itself.

"So, the war gains its first two casualties. a God and Hero among Hero's are each other's throat and a world eater has been taken by fear…and someone is meddling with my war.

Oh yes Xavier, I know what you are up to. Go ahead, meddle with my war. It is pointless, but it is also entertaining to watch you try and stop it. You cannot stop this war…

You cannot stop Krathos


	4. Chapter 4

VOLUME 4

Thor swung his hammer at Superman's head.

Superman ducked, and sent a fist into Thor's stomach. Thor then brought his elbow into Superman's back, who then swung an uppercut into Thor's jaw.

All this happened in the skies above New York. A heavy storm blocked the stars of the 'new universe' hid the view of the planets and the great, violet gas cloud.

The two fought on, using every power they had against each other.

Superman blew his ice breath at Thor, who simply summoned down lightning to break him free from it.

On the bridge, Storm struggled against her foe Wonder Woman.

Despite her power over the weather, the constant lightning strikes she struck down at Wonder Woman, her foe kept on fighting through strength and determination.

Right now, she was being strangled by Wonder Woman with her whip. Storm coughed, trying to pull the whip away. She failed, so she flew up from the bridge, spun in the air like a tornado and shook Wonder Woman off.

Wonder Woman skidded across the ground, quickly and painfully standing back up.

She looked back to Storm, who was still spinning like a tornado.

And to her surprise, a tornado did indeed form.

The Tornado took up the entire middle of the bridge. Cars and trucks and other vehicles were sucked into it, smashing the ropes of the bridge which were then also sucked into the tornado; the whole thing would soon be destroyed.

Wonder Woman had no other option but to run.

She ran away from the Tornado, dodging cars that came flying at her; jumping, over, sliding under and strafing to the side of them.

The Tornado chased. There was no doubt that Storm's only intention was to kill her.

Wonder Woman couldn't keep this up. Her injuries were too much for her, and she was losing whatever energy she had left fast.

Then she spotted a petrol tanker at the far end of the bridge. She could use that, but what could she use to blow the tanker up?

she looked around. For something, for anything

Then she saw a police car fly at her, the doors torn off. Wonder Woman leaped, "diving" through the police car, and she came out the other side with a hand gun.

It was not a weapon she would use, but what other choice did she have.

Wonder Woman neared the petrol tanker; it shook as the tornado began to drag it in.

Wonder Woman sprinted faster. The petrol tanker was then pulled across the bridge; she slid under it, and quickly turned to aim the gun at it.

She fired an tire round at the tanker; the bullets chased it into the tornado.

She hit her target, because there was a huge explosion inside the tornado and burning cars and trucks were sent flying in all directions as it dispersed. Storm flew out, a look of shock on her face and her garments burning.

The burning cars crashed into the bridge, or fell into the river below. Some exploded on impact; others just burned and skidded across the gravel.

Storm skidded to a stop at Wonder Woman's feet.

She tried to push herself up, her entire body shaking.

Wonder Woman stomped her foot into Storm's cheek and blood flew from her mouth, she lay there unconscious

At least that's what Wonder Woman expected, she could've been dead for all she knew.

Wonder Woman fell, and sat near Storm's "lifeless" body. She breathed heavy, throwing the gun away.

"Is this the same everywhere?" She asked her self, wiping blood off her lips. "Hero's killing hero's...why is this happening?" she said, looking up at the clearing skies as Superman and Thor continued to battle.

#

Captain America pulled himself up over the ledge of the building.

Batman was taken by surprise; he had never seen anyone besides some of his past foes climb a building so fast, making use of the ladders and balconies.

Captain America attacked with his shield, throwing a "shield punch" at Batman. Batman blocked it with his gauntlets; the punch sent him flying back into an air vent, the metal crunching under him.

Batman stood back up, Captain America spun with the shield and sent it slamming into Batman; he was pushed back into the wall of another building.

Batman groaned. He looked at his gauntlets, the electrical devices and gadgets in them were crushed an unusable.

He looked up and ducked under the next attack, the Captain smashed the shield into the wall where Batman's head had been. If he had been there…he did not want to think about it.

He had to get rid of that shield, it was too dangerous.

Batman sent two arms into Captain America's stomach in a double uppercut. The Captain got some air, and Batman sent a kick into his airborne foe.

Captain America flew back into another air vent, breaking right through it. He rolled back, started to get to his feet and then felt something grab his shield. He looked to see a claw of something sort latched onto its side and followed the wire of it back to Batman.

Batman gave a mighty tug on the shield, and Captain America was pulled threw the air towards him. Batman greeted the Captain with a high kick into his stomach. He pulled the shield off of Captain America's arm as the Captain flew back across the roof, skidding across the stone.

He looked up to see Batman throw his shield off the building; he heard it clank and clatter across the road below. Batman then threw a flurry of batarangs at Captain America, who quickly leaped from his spot and barely dodged them, some cut through his suit and cut his limbs.

He landed in a kneel, and saw Batman throw another flurry of batarangs. Captain America held both arms out in front him and sprinted, heading for Batman. The batarangs cut through his arms, blood gushed from the open wounds. He then threw a punch into Batman's face, blood spurted from the Dark Knights nose.

The Captain charged Batman into the wall of the building beside the one they were fighting on. Batman blocked three punches, then grabbed the fourth punch, grabbed Captain America's head and slammed into the wall of the building. The Captains head went through, punching a hole into the wall. Batman was taken by surprise, his foe must be enhanced with Superhuman strength.

He pulled the captains head out, the mask slightly torn, and sent his head breaking through the wall again, making another hole. he repeated this three more times, the mask becoming more torn and blood stained whenever he brought it back out.

Batman then felt a hand clutching at the back of his head. The hand pulled back, spraining Batman's neck and he fell to a knee, putting a hand over the back of his neck. Captain America then pulled Batman back up to his feet, and sent a knee into his gut. Batman coughed blood, and was then dealt a mighty punch that sent him over the side of the building.

Captain America cracked his neck as he watched Batman fall towards the road. Batman fired something as he fell, and a batclaw caught around the Captain's ankle. He didn't have to time to act, and he was pulled over the side of the building himself.

...

Green Lantern stood on the deck of Galactus' ship.

The giant sat on his throne, his eyes glowing as yellow as his armor. It was not Galactus, however, it was Parallax, the being made of fear possessing the world eater.

Green Lantern wondered if it was safe to be around "it".

"His fear" parallax spoke with Galactus' voice.

"what is it?" Lantern asked nervously.

"It's hunger, starvation. He has wondered whether there would be enough worlds to keep him living forever. Fool, he would have sucked his own galaxy dry like humans do their own Earth…or in this case, Earths"

They were startled by a faint whoosing sound. It slowly grew louder, then quickly. Green lantern didn't turn his head far enough to see the silver board slam into his side. He was sent flying miles away from the TAA. He at least a dozen times before balancing himself, and could make out the TAA as a small silver speck. He flew back towards it.

At the TAA, the Silver Surfer turned to face his former master, taken over by Parallax.

"Ahh, Norrin Radd. I know your fear as well" Parallax sneered through Galactus, leaning forward.

"is that so" Silver Surfer asked. "Tell me, what is yours creature?"

Silver splayed his hand, a dark pink ember emitted from it. Parallax shifted in his seat, in pain. Yellow streams poured out from Galactus as Parallax was ripped from him. The streams met in a yellow sphere in front of Silver surfer, until Parallax reformed itself in it's insect-like form; Galactus breathed heavily as he returned to normal.

Silver Surfer moved both his hands about, as if he was wrapping something. Parallax began to shrink and shrink into a tiny speck, shrieking as he did. Silver Surfer then swung his arms out and Parallax exploded.

Little embers of yellow floated about as the yellow being of fear became no more.

"That…was a monstrosity" Galactus breathed.

"It is no more" the Surfer said.

He turned his head, and a great, green fist slammed into him, taking him off his board. His foot was then caught by a green tendril of some sort, and he was dragged away from his board. The Green Lantern swung the Silver Surfer around like a lasso, and then slammed him into the side of the TAA. The Green Lantern repeated this, putting dents into the exterior of the spherical ship.

He swung the Silver Surfer into the ship one last time, before the surfer summoned his board. The board zoomed towards the surfer, freeing him from the Green Lantern's attack. He circled around to the other side of Lantern, and two stared each other down.

...

"So, why are we here?" Sivanna asked Xavier.

Hugo Strange, Sivanna and Nicky Fury all leaned in to hear the answer.

"Sivanna, you are a genius bent on world domination" Xavier said. "Maybe even galactic domination. In your past endeavors, you have gathered other villains to aid you. Hugo Strange, a certain vigilante has branded you as the world's greatest organizer of crime. And Nicky Fury, need I say more?"

"What about you?" Strange asked.

"I have offered shelter and protection for mutants of all ages, and formed a team of mutants known as the X-Men to battle other mutants corrupted by evil…we are all here, because we can gather together super hero's and super villains"

"I still don't get the reason of why we are here" Fury said.

"And there are others in this abyss" Xavier added. "I sensed others in this place, only faintly. Given time I may be able to communicate with them, but it will take all my power to do so"

"So, we gather together super powered individuals. Why does that make us so dangerous that we are isolated here?" Strange asked.

Xavier lowered his head. "We are the only ones who can convince the hero's and villains to see reason to stop fighting. To fight against the one who brought our two universes together"

"You sensed him?" Fury asked.

"Yes. He knows that I have been meddling in the war he has created, he knows we can stop it"

"You can try, Xavier, you can try. And I will let you try, as I said before, it will be amusing to watch you fail"


	5. Chapter 5

VOLUME 5

Clouds parted above new York, revealing the stars and planets of space.

Superman and Thor, both bloodied and bruised, stared at each other as they hovered high above the city.

Superman clenched his fists as Thor gripped his hammer.

They gritted their teeth and flew at each other. Superman fired red beams from his eyes, Thor blocked the beams with his hammer; red lightning crackled in all directions.

Thor swung his hammer at Superman's head as they neared. Superman ducked under, quickly flew past Thor and sent a kick into the God's back. Thor shouted out, then swung his hammer back into Superman's side.

Superman felt his left arm go numb. He looked at the hammer, still in Thor's grasp.

He knew he couldn't use that hammer for himself. However…

He took Thor's wrist, the one that held the hammer, and jerked it up. The hammer went smashing into Thor's face, Superman was amazed teeth didn't fall out.

Thor leaned back in the air. He almost lost the hammer when he gripped it again, shot a look at Superman then summoned a large lightning bolt at the Man of Steel.

Superman knew he was fast as a speeding bullet, but intentionally. This time, he was being forced to go that speed, forced by the lightning bolt.

He shot down towards New York. He didn't realize it until it happened, but Superman smashed straight through a building. Then another, and another before he hit the fourth one, someone swung by and grabbed him out of the air.

The buildings collapsed and crumbled behind them, toppling over like dominoes. A great cloud of dust spread and rose through the city.

"Damn Thor, that guy is really giving you a beating" said Spiderman.

"Wha…" Superman groaned.

"hm?"

Spiderman swung onto a rooftop and set Superman down.

"Hey, your not the mighty Thor" Spiderman said.

Superman came to his senses and found Spiderman.

"I have no quarrel with you" Superman said.

"You have a quarrel with my universe, so that's enough for me to kick your…"

Spiderman ducked. Something silver flew over him. He turned around to see two more hero's from the other universe no doubt, both of them very similar.

"Robin, Nightwing, how did you get here?" Superman asked the newcomers.

"That's what we want to find out" Robin said.

"But that'll have to wait" Nightwing added. "So, Spidey is it? Who's kicking who's what?"

Superman flew off, leaving his allies to take care of Spiderman.

"Well, at least it's not three on one then" Spiderman sighed.

"Two versus two" someone said from a higher rooftop.

They looked up, and watched the red clad Daredevil leap down to the lower building, joining Spiderman.

"Which one do you want?" Daredevil asked, reveling his nunchuks.

Robin and Nightwing revelaed their fighting staff and twin nunchuks respectively, swinging and brandishing them.

"Um, you can have the one with the stick" Spiderman gulped. "I got the one with the twigs"

Out in Egypt, Apocalypse laid bruise and bleeding.

Everything he had in in his power, all his powers, was useless against the monster Doomsday. The said monster towered over Apocalypse, who laid in the sands beside the great Pyramid.

He raised his arm, summoning up a sphere of energy. Doomsday stepped on his arm and the sphere dispersed.

"So, this is death" Apocalypse muttered as Doomsday picked him up by the throat. "Interesting, so this is what so many of experience. Depressing"

Doomsday raised a clenched fist, the final punch to finish off Apocalypse.

Then something slammed into Doomsday's back. Doomsday's flew forward as he dropped Apocalypse, crashing into the sand. He turned over to face a green giant standing over him.

"HULK"

The Hulk picked up Doomsday.

"SMASH!"

And threw him at the great Pyramid. Doomsday smashed through the stone of the ancient wonder, and the pyramid crumbled on top of the giant.

Hulk walked up beside Apocalypse, who began to get up

"I am…in your debt" Apocalypse said. Hulk snorted, and kept focus on the fallen pyramid as a grey hand punched through the rubble.

Doomsday was not finished.

Green Lantern swung giant fists from his ring at Silver Surfer.

The Silver Surfer, on his board, simply blocked them with his hands as he glided closer to the Green Lantern.

The surfer grabbed Lantern by the throat, Lantern felt his energy being drained away from him. His arm was free, he summoned a green boomerang in his hand and threw it. The boomerang flew out into space at such speed, then came back, flying into the back of the Surfer's head.

The Silver Surfer lost the Green Lantern and keeled over on his board. Lantern grabbed the boomerang, turned it into a sledge hammer and swung it upwards into the Surfer's jaw. Surfer almost backflipped, but kept his footing on his board.

The Silver Surfer summoned up two spheres of crimson energy in his hands, and fired beams of crimson light into the Green Lantern.

Lantern was blown back, then formed a green shield in front of him that the beams sparked off. Green Lantern struggled under the power that was blasting against his shield. He could see cracks beginning to form in it, small rays of crimson energy peaking through the cracks.

One of the rays hit him, the power was enough to make him falter. His shield shattered and he was hit by the full blast of the crimson beams, the Green Lantern yelled as he was engulfed in crimson light.

The Silver Surfer ceased his attack.

The Green Lantern just floated there, in space. He raised his head, burnt and smoking, his mask half torn.

"You have done well, Surfer" Galactus, who watched the entire fight standing from his ship, complimented. "It's a shame you are no longer my herald"

The Silver Surfer turned to face Galactus, and the Green Lantern took his chance to form a sharp, green tendril from his ring. He thrust his arm forward, and the tendril stretched out towards the Surfer.

The Surfer turned in time to move away from the attack. The tendril shot past and went through the torso of Galactus.

The giant world eater stumbled back, and then fell. The tendril retracted, Galactus was left dead.

The Silver Surfer looked on in shock, the Green Lantern was much less caring.

Lantern shot out the tendril again, and The Surfer barely dodged this attack and was left with a gash across his shoulder. He put his hand to the gash, and used his free hand to send a volley of crimson spheres at the Green Lantern.

The Green Lantern retracted the tendril. It turned in a small sphere on a chain, which he sent flying towards the rain of crimson sphere's invading towards him. The green sphere turned into a number of green, stretching fists that flew out further into the crimson sphere's

The green fists punched through the crimson sphere, dispersing them. The fists continued towards the Silver Surfer, who was dealt a full blow by the many, endless punches. He was taken of his board and sent backwards into Galactus' ship.

He was put against the giant throne, the fists continued punching him. Some missed, putting dents into the throne, but the majority of the fists hit him everywhere on his body and they did not cease in attacking.

The Green Lantern flew forward into the ship, keeping up the attack.

Then, he pulled the fists back and they formed into one, giant fist.

The Silver Surfer had been pushed back into the throne, stuck there. The Green Lantern punched with the giant, green fist and the Silver Surfer was sent through the throne.

The surfer flew back into the wall, and fell to the floor of the ship; he didn't get up.

The Green Lantern breathed heavily as the green fist dispersed. The battle was won.

Galactus was dead, Surfer lay defeated. Even his enemy Parallax was defeated, for good.

Green Lantern dropped to the floor of the ship, and sat there. He was bruised, tired and burnt. He breathed heavily as he laid back.

It seems that the so aptly named DC universe is winning. So far.

But, it is still early in this war to assume one side is winning already. The Marvel universe has yet to unleash some of their more powerful individuals…I think, soon, I will merge, truly merge, one of the most iconic places that both universe share.

Oh yes, New York. How chaotic would the cities of both universe be right next to each other, all the hero's and villains gathered in one place. The destruction, the chaos, the death…

And speaking of death…

Captain America lay on the road.

He was in a city, Gotham City. He laid there bruised, bleeding, near broken.

He tried to get up, his bones cracked. A hand grabbed his throat and pushed him back down, Batman kneeled over him with a pair of batarangs in his hand.

Batman, in no better state than Captain America, was going to stab him, and end his life.

This was death.


End file.
